cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
A00002
Original title: “Are You Scared..?” Date added: 06/16/13 Date stored: 06/16/13 Let me just start by stating that I was the kid who was picked on all of the time from my middle school years, til the end of my high school years. I never had many friends, and many of the friends I had, either moved away, or got a scholarship for a collage university, or something along that line. I can still talk to my friend via facebook, myspace, or skype, but I haven't recently, having a job and all. The Grudge I may not have hadmany acquaintances, but I sure had a lot of bullies. The worst of the bunch was Conrad Rameirez. He would always knew how to freak me out, like he read my mind and picked out my greatest fears. This one time, back in middle school, he waited until I was all alone, which ninety percent of the tme, I was, grab a hold of my collar, drag me into the mens bathroom, turn the lights off, and lock the door. "Please! Let me out!," I pleaded. "Why are you doing this to me?" "Because your easy to pick on, you little snitch! Remember the three hour detention that Mrs. Anderson gave me last week? I wonder who told the old hag.." I didn't speak. There was an awkward silence between us, and I thought he left, until I broke the silence. " LET ME OUT!" I shouted. "What's wrong? Are you scared little pipsqueak? Huh? Are you?" "No I am not!" "Prove it! Prove your man enough by chanting 'Bloody Mary' in front of the mirror!" No way I'm doing that!" "I guess I'm not letting you out then." I knew I had no other choice. I had to man up and face my fears. As I chanted "Bloody Mary," I counted the number of times I said it, just to make sure i didn't stay in there longer that I needed to. I closed my eyes and started the ritual. "Bloody Mary..,(One...)" I heard Conrad whisper to his gang of goons, which I didn't know when they arived, 'Oh my God, he's acctually doing it..' "Bloody Mary..(Two, I can't blow it now. No going back. One more..)" "Bloody Mary..,(I did it.)" As I opened my eyes, sore from how tight I had them closed, I saw a figure form behind me, slow at first, but definatly noticable. It was another middle schooler, holding a kitchen knife. I could have sworn I was all alone. As he approched me, I did the unthinkable. I asked Conrad for help. I heard him and his gang trampel off into the distance, laughing as they drew out of a human's audible range......This all happened seventeen years ago. Most people would call that more than enough time to get rid of a grudge against someone, if one was even held in the first place. But noo.. Ahahah, you see, I'm not quite that, willing to let go of something like that. And that is why I'm going to exact my revenge. And your going to read what happens to him. Oh don't worry. I plan to make this veeery interesting for my audience, you'll see..... Going through a mad man's mind. Okay. I am at his house, and I have a napkin and some Chloroform. Everything is going according to plan. Oh my God.. I can almost smell his blood now... I have been busy these past few weeks, mapping out his daily routine. Oh yes. Forgot to mention that I have been watching him for quite sometime. Heheh.. First, he wakes up at Five o' clock sharp, gets his morning cup of coffee after getting dressed, and drives of to work at Wall Street in his Mitsubitchi Lancer Evo. At around the same time, P.M; he gets back home and either heats up a TV dinner and watches CBS, or eats out. The latter, he does rarely. And then he slumps into bed, sometimes putting pajamas on and sometimes sleeping in his work clothes. But he is going to have a 'slight' change in that little perfect schedule of his. I hid in the bushes under his porch for about ten minutes before he walked out. I then proceeded to stride behing him, making sure my steps were parallel to his, and slipped the sleep inducing napkin onto his mouth. He went out like a light. When he awoke, BOY was he surprised! But I can imagine how it would feel to be walking to your car one minute, and the next strapped to a hospital bed in a maniac's basement, with various instruments soaked with blood to his right and me standing on his left in scrubs, not to mention the fact that a lamp overhead is blinding him...... Acctually, I can't. He deserved this. You guys belive me right? Right? Anywho, I have a patient to get to. He is screaming in my ear and it is making me frustraited. Hang on.. Let me see if I have a gagger.. Eeeerrrrr......Nope.......Nnnnnnnope......Eeerrrr, ahah! There you are! And in that mouth you goo, aaaaaand NO MORE SCREAMING! YAY! "Yyu gyu guoe ayg yui?" Conrad tries to say. "I'm sorry, what was that? You seem to have a gag in your mouth. Let me get that for you...There..Better?" "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" "Hey hey hey..... Slow down my friend.... I can't answer that many questions at once... One at a time please.." "Who are you?" "What?? My dear friend, Conrad, I'm shocked that you don't remember me! You know.. The one you used to bully in Junior High?" "J-Jacob?" "Bingo! That's the one!" B-But why? That was over seventeen years ago, I'm a changed man! I never ment to turn you into a psycho who traps people into a hospital bed!" "Did you Conrad? Did you not mean to pull those pranks on me, when you know exactally WHAT I'm afraid of? Look at me Conrad. Do you like what you turned an innocent little seventh grader into?" I got no response, as expected. So I just got to the operation. I first picked the scalpel, which I used to make the incision, and that's when It got....fun,ehahah. I made the incision from his collar bone, all the way down to his groin area. All it took was a quick swipe of the blade. But I just kept on going and going. I next reached for the razor blade,OOHHH! I love this one! He squeeled sooooo much! "Hahahah! He-Hey Conrad! Are you scared? Eheheh! Get it? ARE YOU SCARED??" He got sooo much blood on the walls of my basement. I put down the razor and picked up the scissors. I put each of his fingers in the middle of the blades, one by one. I sharpened the blades earlier, so all it took was a quick chop. One by one, I snipped his fingers off, leaving nothing else but a nub. The sound of each crack of his bones was imensely refreshing. As soon as I was done with his fingers, I went onto his toes. By this time, he vomited twice, so the musty, clogged air smelled like death, which I didn't mind at all. After I finished his toes, he was passed out, and probably dead, so I left him and went out the back door, which I began searching for the other recruits of his gang..Hehe... Syonara.... Police Report#52 Subject51780 Accused of Multiple Homocide Cases. Squad#9 just found the subject's third victim, we have come to assume. Pictures from the crime scene propose that victim died of blood loss. Police men have proceeded to call him "The Doctor" for leaving behind scrubs and other medical equipment. No one back at the station can figure out how he gets away, nor what the phrase, "Are you scared?," scrawlled in blood on the wall means. Killer is still at large and we will procede to tell the public Category:A Category:New Additions